Coffee
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Post ep. One shot. Spoilers for 2x1. Coffee, pastry and five a.m


Title: Coffee  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 2x1

Meridith Brody blinked sleepily at the figure standing on her doorstep. It couldn't possibly be who it looked like. Her partner had as much to drink as she had the night before. Plus it was Saturday and predawn was way too early for the weekend.

"What time is it?"Merri asked.

"Seven minutes after five."Chris replied as he juggled the tray of two large coffees and a small paper bag.

"We have a case?"Merri asked as she stepped aside to let Chris in.

"Nope just thought you'd like breakfast "Chris explained as he walked to the kitchen.

Merri frowned as she closed the door. However her brain wasn't awake enough yet for coherent thought. If there was a reason behind the early morning breakfast Chris would tell her eventually. Until then she was going to enjoy the heavenly smelling caffeine. She entered the kitchen and picked up her coffee taking a long sip before investigating the bag of food. The smell told her what it was before she saw the pastry.

"Is that what i think it is?"Merri asked with a smile.

"Your favorite pastry item in all of New Orleans?"Chris replied with a smile."Yep."

"Thought they were still closed from the fire?"Merri inquired as she pulled the pastry out of the bag.

"Reopened on Thursday."Chris explained.

"Best partner ever even if the sun isn't up yet."Merri commented as she took a bite if the crepe like fruit filled pastry.

They sat in companionable silence for the better part of an hour. The sun rose casting gentle rays across the room.

"Thank you Chris that was delicious."Merri stated as she stood and cleaned up the meal.

"You're welcome. Want to join me for a run through Jackson square?"Chris asked.

"Knew their had to be a reason behind breakfast."Merri grumbled."since I'm already up might as well enjoy the morning. Let me shower and meet u there in fifteen?"

"Sounds like a plan."Chris replied as he took out his keys and left.

Merri stared at the closed door for a long moment. For a brief moment this morning there was a flicker of the old Chris. She knew he was still grieving for Savannah and probably part of him always would. Still this gave Merri hope that her friend was starting to heal.

* * *

"Was startin' to think you went back to sleep."Chris teased as Merri approached him on the south side of the park area.

"With all that sugar and caffeine you gave me?"Merri countered as she stretched her legs. "Couldn't sleep if I tried."

"Race ya."Chris suggested taking off as he said the words.

"LaSalle!"Merri yelled after him then cursed under her breath and hurried to catch up to her partner.

An hour later the two NCIS agents sat on a bench drinking bottles of water Chris had brought.

"Thank you."Chris stated softly.

"For what? You won."Merri replied with a smile and shake of her head.

"For lettin' me drag you out of bed with no questions."Chris continued softly.

"You did bribe me with my favorite pastry."Merri pointed out as she took another sip of water.

"Couldn't sleep last night."Chris admitted.

"Nightmares?"Merri guessed.

"Yeah."Chris commented. "Got maybe an hour of sleep...couldn't shake the dreams."

"Savannah?"Merri prompted gently hating the sadness on her friend's face.

"Before this, yeah but last night...it was a jumble. You and Savannah."Chris finished.

"Me?"Merri asked in surprise as she turned on the bench to face her partner.

Chris nodded and was silent for such a long time that Merri didn't think he was going to continue.

"Those pictures you got."Chris stated grimly. "Want you to promise me somethin'."

"What?"Merri inquired.

"I know you can handle yourself...hell you've saved my ass a few times. Just promise me you'll take those photos seriously."Chris continued "They didn't just mail you old memories, Merri. They modified those pictures. That's weird and dangerous."

"I promise I'll be careful."Merri said softly as she placed her left hand on Chris's right and squeezed it.

Chris nodded tightly.

"Come on."Merri stated after a few moments. "You owe me a rematch. Race you back to the cars."

As they ran back the way they'd come Merri could see some of the tension ease off of Chris. Mentally Merri was kicking herself for worrying him. He'd been through enough already. Partnership and friendship was a two way street. They'd help each other. Always had; always would. For that Merri was grateful.

end


End file.
